Killing Loneliness
by TheGreatAmericanNightmare
Summary: She'd been going to school there for 2 weeks and no one had acknowledged her presence. Not that she really cares of course. She kinda likes it that way. I'M BACK!...oh the apology is chapter 13 btw!
1. Chapter 1

**Killing Loneliness**

**Summary: She'd been going to school there for 2 weeks and no one had acknowledged her presence. Not that she really cares of course. She kinda likes it that way. But what will happen when someone pushes themselves into her life no matter how hard she protests? Will love ensue? (Warren OC...maybe)

* * *

**

**Part one: bitter beginnings**

Pandora White sat alone in the Sky High cafeteria trying to shut out all the noise. She hated noise. She hated people in general actually. But that was beside the point. She was attending a school where she didn't want to be, surrounded by people she hated. That's enough to make everyone a little grouchy. But Pandora was a little more than grouchy. She was damn near homicidal every time someone tried to talk to her. It was convenient, of course, that one of her powers was fire. The other one, shadowing, I suppose I could call it. She could control shadows, putting them wherever she pleased, which came in handy when trying to remain unseen.

Today wasn't a normal day though. Sometime today, someone would show up and force themselves into her life. They would try to 'kill her loneliness' as I like to put it. And as the ancient story is told, nothing good lasts forever. She felt her loneliness was good, so alas, her happiness in seclusion was to be no more.

As she sat alone, reading her book, she felt someone sit down at her table. She looked up.

"What do you want?" She asked. "And more importantly, who the hell are you?"

" Warren Peace. And I want to sit down, thus I am sitting." He said. At that he started eating.

"There's plenty of other tables around. Go sit there." She said forcefully.

"But I like this one. It's nice, secluded and dark. Perfect."

"MOVE!"

"No.

She slammed her fist on the table and stood up, revealing a fist covered in flames.

"I SAID MOVE!" Warren ignited his hand as well.

"Fire's not gonna hurt me. Try something else." He said sarcastically. He glared at her. She was fuming.

"I guess I'll just have to use my bare hands." She said, grinning. At that, she lunged at him, catching him off gaurd. He fell to the ground, shocked. She started punching his face as hard as she could. Which happened to be pretty damn hard. He tried to move, but he was being held down by...shadows?

"What the hell?" He shouted. He powered up, igniting his both arms. The shadows disappeared and he flipped her over. He sat on top of her, holding her wrists to the floor. "Not so tough, are ya?"

She roared and flung him off of her. She ignited her hands again, producing a rather large ball of fire. She threw it at Warren. He just stood there, with a smug look on his face.

"It's not gonna hurt me. I told you that." He said. But then it hit him, the fireball I mean. He was thrown across the room and was pretty badly burnt. "WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed. Pandora walked over to him, picked him up off the ground and got extreamly close to his face.

"Now who's not that tough?" At that, she threw him to the ground and stalked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

**Short first chapter, but I want to know what you think before I get any further. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**hugs and kisses,**

**SuicidalLips**


	2. Chapter 2

**Killing loneliness**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for what you don't recognize. Takes place after SKY HIGH, where Warren is much nicer.**

**I suggest making out...but whatever works**

The fight had brought our two favorite characters to the horrible, white, power canceling detention room, where they were forced to sit until further notice.

"Since we're here, we might as well make the best of it." Warren said from his desk.

"And how do propose we do that?" Pandora said sarcastically. " I suggest I go back to beating the shit out of you."

" I was going to suggest making out...but whatever works." He laughed. She glared at him. " I was KIDDING! jeez..." She grinned, not in an evil why either.

"Does that mean I get to beat you up again?"

"No. That hurt." He admitted. "How did you burn me anyhow?"

"Simple. My fire's hotter than yours."

" That doesn't explain it. You can't burn fire."

"I can."

"How."

"It's complicated, and I don't want to talk about it." At that Pandora turned away from him and went to sleep.

"Wake up." She heard Warren yell.

"Why?"

"Because."

"WHY?"

"It's complicated and I don't want to talk about it." he said. He smiled.

"Fuck it. I'm going back to sleep."

" No you're not." He said.

" Make me." She challenged. He glared at her, but did nothing.

_So this is the infamous Warren Peace, eh? Not so scary. Somewhat attractive, but not intimidating._ She thought.

_Wait wait wait...did I just say he was somewhat attractive?_

_Well with those eyes of his, and that hair and the leather and the gloves and the muscles and the...Okay...more than somewhat attractive but still...not my type. _Her mind battled.

**Warren's P.O.V.**

_So this is the infamous Pandora White, eh? Scary little bitch she is. wait...Since when do I think a girl is scary? she's just a GIRL!...she's a girl that kicked your ass though...BUT SHE'S A GIRL! _he thought as he sat there. _Kinda cute though. CUTE? STUPID BRAIN! YOU'VE TURNED AGAINST ME! well, look at her...black and pink hair, gorgeous blue eyes, those...AcK! she's gorgeous. DAMN YOU BRAIN!_

"Since we're here, we might as well make the best of it." I said.

"What do you propose we do? I suggest I go back to beating the shit out of you again."

"I was gonna suggest making out...but whatever works." I said. She looked like she was actually considering it there for a moment, but glared at me. I quickly declared my innocence. But I was basking in the glory of her even CONSIDERING my offer. It made me laugh...on the inside of course. She fell asleep, I woke her up...I got bored!

" You sure you don't want to make out?" I teased. She looked at me, seemingly considering it.

"Next time." She said.

"Promise?"

"We'll see."

**Pandora's p.o.v.**

We sat there making fun of each other, laughing, and dozing off every once in a while. As much as I hated to admit it, I was actually ENJOYING this. It was kinda nice to have someone to talk to. But it's only a detention thing. After this, all is back to normal, but maybe I'll let him sit at my table. Maybe.

After another hour or so, Powers came and released us back into the wild. Warren and I both screamed FREEDOM as soon as we got out of the room. We looked at each other and started laughing hysterically, get many odd looks from the other remaining students. Noticing that we were ruining our images, well Warren not so much, we shut up. Or at least tried to, we couldn't stop laughing. I looked down at my watch.

"Shit." I said. I ran out of the building. Warren caught up with me. " What do you want?" I asked him. "I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Where you off to?" He asked me.

"Work."

"Where at?"

"Paper Lantern." I replied. " Just got hired." He looked at me with wide eyes.

"I work there...my mom owns it."

" I thought she looked familiar..." At that, I got onto the bus, not saying another word to him. Once we landed and I was about to get off the bus I stopped.

"Wait...are you working tonight?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I start at 5. You?"

"In...10 minutes." I said. It was 3:50. At that I ran off. Cursing at myself the whole way home. Once home, I rushed in the door, changed and ran back out, hoping in my little piece of shit car.

"SHIT!" I yelled. It was officially 4:05, and my boss was gonna be pissed. I shut the car off, and ran inside. "Sorry I'm late!" Mrs. Peace looked a little ticked off.

"You're Pandora right? You're luck Warren told me about detention. Don't be late again or you're fired. Understand."

"Yes ma'am." I headed to the back, put my hair up and put on my apron and started on dishes. Yep. Dishes. Fun, eh?

By the Warren got there, I was sweaty and cranky. The other employees wouldn't stop making fun of me for getting stuck in detention with Warren.

"Well if it isn't my favorite little detention companion." he said as he walked up to me.

"Before you say something like that, remember who kicked your ass today." I said bluntly. Then everyone started making fun of him.

" You got beat up by a GIRL Warren? What happened to the tough little man we once knew?" Jim, one of the waiters, asked. Warren glared at him. I was laughing hysterically, almost falling onto the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Killing Loneliness**

**Tough little man . . . **

**This chapter dedicated to Mistress Masquerade because . . . I SAID SO! I suggest you think quickly, for a long life is never guaranteed

* * *

**

(Still Pandora's p.o.v.)

"Tough . . . little . . . man . . . !" I said between bursts of laughter. Warren shot a glare at me.I kept laughing.

"SHUT UP!" He snapped. Everyone shut up, except for me, who happened to be trying to hold in more laughter. My eyes were watering.

"Sorry my tough little man, I didn't mean to offend you." I said sarcastically. He kept on glaring at me, and got to work bussing tables. Jim walked up to me.

"Ok, so let me get this straight . . . YOU beat the shit out of HIM?" he asked me.

"Yep. I'm damn proud of myself too."

"Why in GOD's name did you feel the need to beat him up?"

"He sat at my table." I shrugged.

"He sat at your table . . . so you beat him up . . . correct?"

"Exactly."

"What is it with you kids and starting fights when people sit at your table? Warren did the same thing last year."

"Bastard."

"Be nice." Jim said.

"I'm not mean. You're just a sissy." I replied. He chuckled.

"Shut up and do the dishes." At that he turned, and got back to work. Warren came back a couple minutes later with a shit ton more dishes for me to do.

"Thanks. Just what I needed." I said.

"Want help?" He asked me. I nodded. He pushed me over and we got to work.

"Thanks." He nodded. Mrs. Peace came to the back and told me to go on break. I nodded and headed out the back door. I sat on the curb looking at the ground. I checked my watch. It was 6:00. After a few, Warren showed up and sat next to me.

"What now?" I asked him. He was kinda getting on my nerves a bit. Don't know why . . . but he just was. You know, one of those feelings you get when you're pissed, but really don't have a reason to be? It was weird.

"Nothing. Just wanted to sit down. Thus, I sat down." He said, quoting what he had said earlier.

**PAGE BREAK**

**School.**

I got off the bus and headed into school and to my first class. Mad Science. The only good thing about the class was staring at Prof. Medulla's overly large head. And the fact that he tested out the different rays we made on students. It was rather entertaining. Next came Hero History 101. This class was generally pretty boring, but today I was entertained by Warren who was currently lighting Freeze Girl's hair on fire. I tried to contain my laughter as her hair starting burning and smoking. Class immediately stopped, and Warren was sent to the office. He looked back at me and winked. I smiled, then realizing I was smiling, stopped and looked down at my paper, then back up. Freeze Girl was sent to the nurses office. On her way out, I noticed she was crying. I started laughing like crazy.

"Miss White, you think this is funny, do you?"

"Uh. Yeah. I do." I replied sarcastically.

"Go to the office."

"Why? All I did was laugh!"

"GO!"

"Fine!" I yelled. I grabbed my stuff and headed out of the room. I saw Warren walking down the hallway as slowly as possible. He heard the door slam and turned to me.

"What did you do?" He asked me.

"Started laughing hysterically." I replied.

"And she sent you out here?"

"Yep. I think she thought I was in on it all." I rolled my eyes and followed him to the office, where Powers stood waiting for us.

"You two just can't seem to keep yourselves out of trouble, can you?" she asked us.

"We could if this HELL hole was a bit more entertaining."

"Watch the attitude, Miss White."

"What you gonna do if I don't?" I asked sarcastically.

"Suspend you. I will NOT tolerate it."

"Ok, let me get this straight. If I do not respect your authority, so to speak, I get suspended, which mean I won't be allowed to come to school."

"Exactly."

"In that case, this school is a lame ass piece of shit, I hate it almost as much as I hate you. You're nothing but a stupid arrogant woman with some stupid power and an even WORSE catch phrase. Oh, and I hate you." I said.

"GET OUT OF MY SCHOOL!" she yelled.

"My pleasure." At that, I walked down the hallway.

"And as for you Mr. Peace, detention, for the rest of the day." She said. Then she headed in my direction.

"Pandora, You are here by suspended for three days. I will be notifying your parents. Do not come back until next Tuesday."

"Tell me exactly WHAT parents are you notifying? Surely you've been made aware of the fact that I live alone." I said sarcastically, folding my arms across my chest.

"I'll be notifying . . . Just don't come back until Tuesday." She walked away. I grinned smugly and jumped on the bus, which then dropped me off at home.

I lived in an apartment building not far from the Paper Lantern. I walked up the staircase to apartment 315 and unlocked the door. It wasn't the greatest of places to live, but it was home. I switched on the light, revealing lovely piles of dirty and clean clothing, emptied pop cans and dishes all over the floor and furniture. I sighed. Well, I had nothing to do for three days, might as well tidy up a bit. But I figured I'd start tomorrow. As for then, I decided to just go to sleep. I didn't have a bed, so I slept on a couch. So I laid down, covered myself up with my Nightmare Before Christmas comforter and fell asleep.

A few hours later, I was awoken by a knock at my door. I tried to ignore it, but whoever it was wouldn't go away, so reluctantly I walked over to the door and opened it. It took me a moment to register who it was.

"Warren, what the hell are you doing here I don't work tonight, so why the hell are you bothering me?" I asked him.

"Just wanted to stop by . . . " he said.

"Wait a minute...how do you even know where I live?

"Mom told me. It was on your application." I nodded.

"So what do want?"

"I don't really know...I was just in the neighborhood

"Seriously, what do you want?" He sighed.

"Can I come in?" He asked me. I moved aside and let him in.

"So...?"

"Like I said, I don't know. I just wanted to see you." I raised an eyebrow.

"Ok then..." I walked back over to the couch and got back underneath my blanket. "Well, make yourself at home." He nodded and sat down on the couch, moving my feet. I turned on the tv to Cartoon Network, where we watched Ed, Edd, and Eddy.

"I am a lizard, Oink, Oink."Ed said. I laughed a little, as did Warren.

We just watched tv for an hour or two, and some how we ended up being in the position of spooning. I fell asleep, and apparently so did Warren.

When I woke up, I felt someone kiss my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Warren. I raised an eyebrow.

"What was that for?"

He shrugged. "Sounded like a good idea at the time." I rolled my eyes and smiled a bit. I rolled over to face him.

"Why are we doing this?" I asked him.

"Doing what?"

"Cuddling."

"I don't know. I can move if you want." I sighed. Part of me wanted him to stay..actually 99.9 of me wanted him to stay. But that little .1 said no. I nodded. He sat up and moved over to the other end of the couch again. I could have been mistaken, but I think he looked kinda disappointed. I sighed and turned to the tv. The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy was on. It was the chupacabra(sp?) episode. I laughed. I love this show. But not as much as I love reading the JOHNNY THE HOMICIDAL MANIAC comics. twitch I love that man. He's my idol. Squee's really cute though. My favorite quote:

**You little fuck! As soon as I get out of this straight jacket, pull these nails out of my feet and get down from the ceiling, I'm gonna kick your ass bloody you skinny little faggot! Yeah, I can tell you're a fag 'cuz you're skinny! You're gonna DIE!**

Well, Warren and I sat there watching one of my favorite cartoons, not saying anything, but laughing at Billy's stupidity. I looked over at him.

"Come here." I said.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Because I'm cold."

"You're a pyro, you're under a blanket, how can you be cold?"

"That was code for come here and hold me, you retard." I said. He laughed and did as he was told.

"I thought...dude, I don't even know what I thought." He said.

"Warren, sometimes you don't make sense."

"I'ma guy, I don't have to make sense." I rolled my eyes.

"Just to let you know, this changes nothing. At school, we hate each other. At work, we tolerate each other, when you come over here or something...we can do this. Deal?" I said.

"Sounds fine to me." He grinned.

"And when I go back to school on Tuesday, depending on what kind of mood I'm in, I MIGHT let you sit at my table." He grinned.

"What if I get there first?" He asked.

"I'll kick your ass." He rolled his eyes. And pulled me closer. _This is nice...I could get used to this..._I thought _but isn't it a bit soon? I mean..I've only known him for what? Two days? Maybe I just like the attention. Yeah...that's it. I just like the attention. _

I smiled as he kissed my shoulder again.

**Warren's P.O.V.**

Holding her was nice. It felt so...natural. I just loved the feel of having her in my arms. I was falling for her, and I wasn't quite sure she felt the same way...until she asked me to hold her after making me go away. But then again...maybe she was just lonely and wanted someone there for once. That was probably it, she had been using me to get some attention.

The thought hurt though. I had known since she beat the living shit out of me that I was gonna fall for her...and hard. I was just hoping she would fall for me too. I had regrettingly talked to my mom about it, and she used the whole, "Who could resist you." thing that any mother wouldsay.It had made me feel a bit better.

It was gonna suck to not have school with her again until Tuesday, but I'd see her at work, which would be good, but not as good as this.

"What would you do if I showed up here everyday?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Do it and see what happens." She said. I smiled.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: Suspension: day 1

**A/n! Thanks for the reviews, I love you all. Mostly M.M. cause she loves JTHM just as much, if not more as me. JTHM forever! Ah, but I can't forget about **

**TheCrazyOneInTheCorner, for she loves fluff, just like me. Can't forget about CompYES though. Very nice. I didn't think I could be romantic, but apparently I can. Go me. I 3 you guys. Well on with the story.. **

(Pandora's P.O.V.)

I woke up the next morning to find that Warren had left. I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, which was like, 2 feet away from the couch. I saw a note left on the coffee table.

_Hey, sorry to leave before saying bye, but I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so, dare I say it...cute. I'll stop by after school. See ya later. Love you? Warren._

I smiled. At least I had something to look forward to today. Sure, I didn't have to go to school, but I didn't have anything else to do either. So I just made myself breakfast and went back to sleep. Here's how the rest of my day went:

12:00pm: woke up, made breakfast

2:00pm: Woke up again, cleaned a little, went back to sleep.

3:30: Got dressed and waited for Warren to show up.

4:00: Warren showed up.

Once my favorite super hero showed up, I was outrageously happy, which was odd. Since when did a GUY get me so happy. Apparently, he was happy too. Go us happy people. Well, anyhoo, we talked for a bit, then sat down to watch our cartoons.

"Hi ya boys!" The Canker Sisters yelled from tv. The Ed boys screamed and ran for the hills. Ed yelled something incredibly stupid, probably about a chicken, causing Warren and I to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Okay, instead of this, who's up for a little Invader Zim?" I asked.

"You like Invader Zim?" Warren asked, raising a newly pierced eyebrow.

"Yes I do, and nice eyebrow ring." I said. He grinned.

"Thanks." I got up, and put in my Invader Zim DVD. I headed over to the other end of the couch, but I was pulled into Warren's lap.

"Hello to you too!" I said, trying to get up. He pulled me closer. He shook his head. Giving up, I relaxed and leaned against his chest, waiting for the first episode to start. He wrapped his arms tighter around me. I smiled. Just as we were getting comfy, and it was about to start, the doorbell rang. Yes, I had a doorbell, in fact, I had just installed it earlier that day. HA! I sighed and reluctantly got up and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled, my irritation clearly shown through my voice.

"Layla, Will, Zack, Ethan, and Magenta." I heard someone say. I raised an eyebrow, then looked back at Warren.

"You know them?" I asked him. To be quite honest, I had no idea who they were.

"Yeah. They're friends of mine." I opened the door.

"What a lovely surprise." I said. Notice the sarcasm? I do.Warren walked up behind me.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked. He sounded kinda angry.

"We were looking for you, so we stopped by The Paper Lantern. You're mom told us you would be here." Layla ( I think) said.

"Any particular reason you're looking for me?"

"Just wanted to see what you were doing tonight." Zack (?) said.

"Uh..." Warren said. He looked at me. I looked at him with eyes that said 'stay here with me pplllleeeaaassseeeee!'

"I'm stayin' here for a while." He said. "What did you guys want to do?"

"We're having a sleep over at Magenta's and we wanted you to come." Will said. Warren sighed.

"You guys know I DESPISE sleep overs."

"Yeah, but you always come!" Layla whined.

"That's 'cause I generally have nothing better to do."

"And what? You do now?" Will said. He looked at me in disgust. I glared at him.

"Yeah, I do." Warren looked pissed. "And don't you EVER look at her like that again."

"Look at her? She doesn't matter ,Warren, she's a lowly little orphan that no one loves."

"You know what Will, I happen to love her, so FUCK OFF!" Warren yelled. His gang of friends looked shocked.

"Whatever, man. Come on lets go guys." They turned and left with out a word.

(**The gang had gotten pretty conceited since the Homecoming incident. They only hung out with certain people, with well known and respected parents. They didn't want to associate with people like...Pandora.)**

"Warren, you didn't have to defend me. And you should go with your friends. They're right you know. I am just a lowly little orphan. The only reason I live alone and don't have to pay rent or anything is because my so called parents pay for it so they don't have to deal with me." I whispered as Warren shut the door. I walked to the couch, sat at one end and brought me knees up to my chest. "You didn't have to lie..."

"Lie about what?" he asked me as he sat down next to me.

"Loving me..." I said quietly.

"I wasn't lying Pandora, I love you." I smiled. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Thank you." We laid down, wrapped in each other's arms as we watched INVADER ZIM! ( I love that show.)

_He loves me? No. He can't possibly love ME. I don't deserve anyone like him. He's way too good for me...not to mention, I don't love him. I can't. I'm incapable of love, remember? I'm just using him for attention...right? Oh god...I'm not in love with him, I'm not in love with him, I AM NOT in love with him. DAMN my heart if it's in love. Damn it...I am NOT in love, I am NOT in love...Maybe if I keep thinking that...I'll believe it...DAMN YOU HEART! DAMN YOU ! _I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part five: crap**

**a/n: I love all of you so very much. And yeah . . . I know the mushy love stuff has come a bit early in this story . . . but hey, I just go with the flow, and this is how it's ended up. Oh, and this is all centered and crap . . . just cause I wanted it to be. Lol.**

"Crap." I said out loud. Warren and I were still laying on the couch.

"What?" He asked, sitting up to look at me.

"Oh . . . nothing . . . nothing. I was just thinking out loud."

"What about?"

"Nothing . . . "

"Pandora White, I DEMAND you tell me what your problem is."

"Fine. Warren, I'm in love with you. I keep trying to pretend I don't, but I do. I don't WANT to love you. Hell, I don't want to love ANYONE." I explained saying it all in one breath, as quickly as possible.

"Huh?"he asked. He was shocked. "You . . . love . . . me?" He stammered. I nodded. He smiled, a full fledged, wide, truly happy smile. He leaned down and kissed me.** (There you go M.M!)** With one simple kiss, there were so much love and passion.

_So this is what love real love is like. _I thought. He pulled away and laid back down, wrapping me tightly in his arms.

"I love you too." He whispered.

**Warren's p.o.v.**

_Ok . . . did she just say that she's in LOVE with me? No . . . no . . . she couldn't have. How could someone as beautiful as HER love ME? Oh god . . . I can't believe this . . . she loves me . . . _I thought. I smiled one of my rare TRUE smiles, then kissed her. I had never felt so much love and passion in one simple kiss. I laid back down, holding her in my arms, never wanting to let go.

_I'm losing it . . . What happened to the loner, creepy, Goth. guy I once was? Oh yeah . . . THEY happened . . . but now that THEY'RE out of the picture, It's just me and Pandora, who is from here on out Squee._ I thought.

**Pandora's p.o.v.**

There. I said it. The one thing I never wanted him to know, the one thing I tried so hard

not to acknowledge. Although I must confess, it did feel good to finally get it off my chest. And now there I was, happy, in his arms. It didn't matter that Will and his stupid friends didn't like me. All that mattered was that I had Warren. That's all I needed. I was still in shock that I had said it. I didn't mean to. It just kinda slipped. But hey, the result was pretty nice.

I felt kind of bad that Warren may have lost some friends, but what could I do? I told

him to go, but he decided to stay. But still . . . I felt like crap because of it. I wondered what would happen to him at school now. Hopefully nothing terrible. But then again, he's Warren Peace. He can take care of himself.

The rest of the night was fun. We watched movies. We ordered dinner from Pizza Hut. I love pizza.

"Hey Squee?"

"Squee? What the Hell Warren?" I asked him.

"I've decided that's your new nickname." He explained.

"Isn't that a character from Johnny the Homicidal Maniac?"

"Yep. My favorite one, next to 'Nny of course."

"Right. Ok then. Now what did you want?" He said nothing. He just turned me to face him, then kissed me. Ah, the bliss one can find in a simple kiss from one they love. It's heavenly. It's downright sinful. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He grinned. He bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. (Just the way I like it. Lol.) I flinched a bit, but then smiled as he licked the blood away.** (Muahahahaha!) **He pulled away to look at me.

"That's what I wanted." He said. I laughed and snuggled closer to him as we watched Evil Dead 2. (I just rented it the other day...still haven't gotten around to watching it yet.) I started messing around with my fire, lighting my finger on fire, then blowing it out.

"Bored?" He asked me.

"Only a lot." I said. He got off the couch and pulled me up with him.

"Come on. We're getting out of here." He dragged me out the door, waited for me to lock up then led me out of the apartment building.

"Where the hell are we going?" I asked him.

"My house."

"Wwwhhhhyyyyyy?" I whined.

"Because I said so. Now are you going to cooperate, or do I have to carry you?"

"I'll cooperate, but I'd still like to be carried. I'm lazy." I teased. He shrugged and gave me a piggy back ride. "Where do you live anyhow?"

"Above the Paper Lantern."

"Oh lovely." It only took like 5 minutes to get there, and once we did, we went up the fire escape and into his fuckin' huge apartment. "You suck." I said as I looked around.

"You weren't complaining 10 minutes ago." He teased. I glared at him.

"So WHY in god's name did you bring me here? I was quite comfortable on my couch, under a nice, warm blanket."

"What about me? I was there!" he said in a obviously fake sad voice.

"You were?" I teased. He stuck his tongue out at me. "Yes, you were definitely a highlight. Happy?" I scrunched up my nose.

"Lets go." He grabbed my arm and pulled me to his room.

"Nice." His room was pretty kick ass. The walls were blood red, the carpet was black. He had slipknot posters and such all over his roomIt was amazing. He looked at me, smiling.

"Glad you like it." He said. He collapsed onto his bed, sighing. I decided now would be a good as time as any to jump on him, so I took a running start and pounced on him, ending up straddling his waist.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked me, he rested his hands on my hips.

"Dunno. Sounded like a good idea at the time. It was pretty fun." I smiled. "Your face was priceless." I looked over to his little table like thingy next to his bed. "JOHNNY THE HOMICIDAL MANIAC!"I screamed. I jumped off of him and grabbed one of the comics. I squealed as I started reading it. Issue # 7!

" I see you like Johnny." He said. He rolled over and rested his head on my waistline. I nodded. He tried to steal it from me, but I growled at him. "I think you like Johnny too much..." He teased. I scrunched my nose up at him, then went back to my reading.

"Warren!" his mom called.

"Yeah mom?"

"Your friends are here, come say hello."

"Be right back." He said to me, kissing my cheek as he got off the bed. He walked down the hall.

"Hey Warren. Nice to see you away from that Pandora kid." I heard Zack say.

"I'm not AWAY from her, she's here, and she's my fucking girlfriend so fuck off glow boy."

"GIRLFRIEND? You're DATING her?" Layla said. **(Her and Will had broken up and she kinda fancied our favorite pyro and he knows it) "**What she got that I don't?" She exclaimed.

"Me." He replied. I heard Layla start crying. I smiled. I hated her. _Stupid red hair sidekick bitch_ I thought._ Like she ever had a chance with Warren anyway._

"How can you be so CRUEL Warren? How can you chose HER over Layla, and for that matter, how can you choose HER over US?" Will asked.

"Easily. Layla isn't and never has been my type, and you guys have turned into a bunch of ASSHOLES I want nothing more to do with." He said, raising his voice a little.

"We're not assholes, Warren, we just care about what people think of us." Magenta stated. She was somewhere towards the back of the group.

"Yeah, and Pandora would bring your image down, eh?"

"Yeah. Look at her! She's TRASH! She's not WORTHY to be a hero, or to even TALK to anyone like US Warren, US, as in YOU and everyone else in the room." Will said, his voice matching Warren's volume.

"Will, if ANYONE is trash, its YOU and your little goons. YOU guysaren't worthy to even be in her presence. Now get the hell out of my house." he said, he pointed towards the door. Before they left, I walked out to the living room area thing. I looked at Warren, who was now facing me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Layla glare at me, so I walked up to Warren, and pulled him into a deep kiss. I had wrapped my arms around his neck, and he had his around my waist, pulling me closer to him as he kissed me. We didn't pull away until someone coughed.

"What the hell you staring at hippie?" I asked as I glared at Layla. My hands were smoking. I wanted nothing more than to flame the little bitch. She said nothing and her and the gang left.


	6. Chapter 6

**PART SIX: I'm Such a Fucktard**

**A/N After this one, I'm afraid I won't be updating again until I get 25 reviews. I'm sorry to all of those who love my story, but until I get 25 reviews , none shall be written. Well it'll be written, just not put up here. I love you all. But seriously, don't make me go 'nny on your asses, cause I will.** **Well, now that I think about it...i'll probably get 25 from this chapter anyhow...so lets make it 30.

* * *

**

Rightio. During the rest of my suspension, I worked at the Paper Lantern from open til close, then stayed at Warren's since I was too tired to go home. Warren and I spent the nights just hanging out, talking, cuddling, and watching tv. Not to mention reading JtHM comics. I 3 Squee, and Nny of course.

* * *

Back at school

* * *

I walked down the hall on my way to my locker, but was stopped by Layla.

"What do you want, Layla?" I asked her in a slightly irritated voice.

"Warren." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me.

"If you want him, just try to take him. If he dumps me for you, it's obvious how he feels." I said. I was depressed for no-good reason, and I didn't feel like putting up much of a fight. On any other day, I would have gladly beaten the crap out of her. But not today. She looked shocked. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before replying.

"What? You don't want him anymore? Just trying to get rid of him?" She said sarcastically. She was grinning.

"Layla, just fuck off all right. I'm not in the mood for you." I said, and at that I stalked off. I walked down the hallway once more, not paying attention. I ran into something. I smelled the familiar scent of leather, Chinese food, and some sort of Axe body spray. I looked up.

"Hi Warren." I said quietly.

"Hey . . . what's wrong?" He asked me. His voice was quieter than mine had been.

"I don't know. I just feel like crap today." I replied.

"Why?" He wrapped an arm around me, getting odd looks from a couple of people. I shrugged. I knew exactly what was wrong. Will's words were finally getting to me. _'I am trash . . . it's true . . . I am . . . I'm not worthy to be Warren's girlfriend . . . maybe I should just leave him be, and let Layla have him . . . '_ I thought. And that's exactly what I was going to do. I shrugged his arm of me and hurriedly walked away. He followed me.

"Warren . . . just let me be ok? Just go away . . . " I said. I slammed my locker shut and headed to class. He walked in front of me and stopped me, grabbing my shoulders.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He ½ screamed ½ pleaded.

"I don't want to take you away from your friends, so go. Just go. I'm not going to have you lose your friends just because you think you love me." I said. I pushed past him and walked to class, ignoring his calls for me to stop.

* * *

**Warren's P.O.V.

* * *

**

_THINK I love her . . . I don't THINK I love her, I damn well KNOW I do. How can she just push me away like this . . . they're not my friends any more! I made sure of that a couple of days ago! They wouldn't be speaking to me any time soon. I KNOW I love her . . . Why's she doing this to me . . . _I thought. This hurt. This really did. Being brushed off by the girl you happen to be madly in love with at the moment is just not a very pleasant experience. I slammed my fist into the nearest locker in frustration. A few people jumped at the sound, and others just ignored it. I walked to class, glaring at everyone and wallowing in my own misery. _She hates me doesn't she . . . the past three days of my life have been wonderful . . . we decided to put the 'hate each other in public' thing aside and just be together . . . she hates me . . . God . . . please don't hate me . . . wait . . . maybe Will or Layla or one of those dickheads talked to her . . . I'll kill them!

* * *

_

**Pandora's P.O.V

* * *

**

There. Maybe he'd just go back to his friends. Good. That's what I wanted. He needs to be back withpeople like them, not a stupid girl like me. But still, this hurt so badly. It was one of the worst feelings I had ever felt. Why was I doing this to myself? Oh yeah . . . so Warren can be where he belongs. I went on to class feeling absolutely miserable. I sighed as I walked into my first class: Mad Science. What we talked about, I have no idea. My thoughts were on Warren. I wondered what he's thinking, if he's back with his friends . . . what he's doing . . .

Classes went on, and then it was lunch, probably the worst time of all. I sat in my corner of the cafeteria, using my shadow power to make it pitch black in my area. The only light was a little flickering flame I was making so I could read my JtHM comics. I looked up for a moment, and lifted the shadows enough to see if Warren was with his friends. He wasn't. In fact, he was on the way over to my table. I quickly darkened my corner again, making it damn near impossible to see. He ignited a hand and sat down.

"You can't avoid me forever, Pandora." He said.

"I can, and I will." I said.

"What the Hell? For the past three days we have done nothing but be happy with being with each other. You said you LOVED me . . . What the hell happened?" he demanded.

"Go away." I said, not looking up from my JtHM book.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." He said.

"NOTHING is wrong. Now go back to your friends. Go have fun with Layla, God knows she's fuckin' in love with you." I said. I was acting like a bitch. Not only was I trying to get him where he belonged, he was interrupting my full enjoyment of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. I love that man. (Nny)

"WHAT?" He screamed at me.

"You heard me. Now go. You belong with THEM. Not me." I said. I picked up myself and walked out of the cafeteria, bringing my shadows with me. He ran after me. "Stop following me!" I shouted. Then Layla showed up. She started flirting with him, but he did nothing.

"Warren . . . come on . . . she doesn't want you. Can't you see that? I want you, you should be with someone who _cares_ . . . , don't you Warren?" she said. She had her hands on his waist and was looking up at him. I could feel the rage swelling up in my body, but I would do nothing. This is what I wanted. Warren looked over to me, then back at Layla. He walked away with her, holding her hand. Layla smiled and looked back at me.

"I win." She mouthed. I flicked her off, then walked away. I walked outside and sat at the edge of the school, my legs swinging back and forth over the edge. I sighed, thinking about what I had just given up and what I would never have again.

_This sucks. This really fucking sucks._ I thought._ I'm a fucking retard. I don't remember being retarded . . . but here I am . . . retarded as fuck for giving up the greatest aspect of my life just so he can be with whom he should be._ _God damn it. I'm such a fucktard. Oh well. Things will sort themselves out in the end. If he and I are meant to be, then we will be. I repeat...I am such a fucktard._


	7. Chapter 7

**PART SEVEN: Pissed off Peace.**

**A/N:I have decided to goeasy on you guys.Here's the new chapter thing**

**So, we have gathered that Pandora is, in fact, a fucktard. Well, thanks to all who reviewed. Viva la JtHM! Did you know there is a GOTHAM in Wisconsin (where I live.) I didn't until a couple months ago. It's a little shit splat town in the middle of no where. It's only building other than two houses is a bar called "The Bat Cave" hahaha! That made me giggle. I love you guys. You make me feel good about myself. Especially you theonewholovedhim!**

**So, rereading a few of the chapters, I discovered that i make a LOT of errors. So, starting now, I'll be attempting to avoid such errors in this, as well as other chapters**

**

* * *

****Layla's p.o.v.**

* * *

_HAHAHA!_ _I win I win I win!_ I thought as I walked down the hallway with Warren, who was holding MY hand by the way. MINE! Not PANDORA'S. MINE! It was all I could do to restrain myself from doing a little victory dance. I settled for a little glare and an I WIN in dear Pandora's general direction. I received an obscene hand gesture in return. I laughed a little and basked in the ambience of being with Warren, my object of lust for the past year and a half. We walked back into the cafeteria and sat down at the table. Warren was where he belonged. He was greeted, reluctantly, by everyone.

"I see you've finally realized I was right." Will said. "Here, I saved you some pudding."

"Thanks." Warren said as he grabbed the pudding cup and Ethan's spoon. "You're not pissed at me, are you guys?"

"Nah., she's gorgeous. It's understandable. All is forgiven." Zach explained. Warren nodded. "Not to mention, you got Layla now. You're back to being with US!"

"Yeah. I guess . . . " He said._ Aww poor Warry's hung up on Pandora. Well_, _he needn't worry about HER anymore. He's got ME. I swear to god, If SHE tried anything, I'll kill her. I'll kill that stupid bitch. I got him now. He's MINE!_ I thought. I sounded vicious, I know, but I protect my belongings. And Warren was one of my belongings now.

**

* * *

****Pandora****

* * *

**

Have I ever mentioned I'm a fucktard? How could I have given him up? Shit. Oh well. What's done is done and there's no going back. The rest of the day sucked so much. Every time I saw him between classes was hell. Sure, I WANTED this, but it hurt like a bitch. Every time I saw him . . . he was holding HER hand . . . HERS! Not mine. I couldn't WAIT to kick her ass during Save the Citizen. Sure, I brought this all on myself, but still, it would be fun to beat the shit out of that stupid sidekick hippie. The day ended and I got on the bus and headed home.

Once safely at home, I collapsed onto the couch. Damn it. _My comforter smells like Warren. God damn it. Now I have to burn it. _I thought. Instead of burning it, and wrapped it around me. I missed him. I missed him so god damn much, and it had only been one day. What the hell was I supposed to do with the rest of my life? The sooner I forgot about him the better. The night went on. I looked at the clock and swore. I was five minutes late for work. I hurriedly got dressed and sprinted to the Paper Lantern. (My car was out of gas, and I had no money to fill it) I walked in the door only to be greeted by a very, very unhappy Mrs. Peace.

"You're late." She snapped.

''I know, I know. I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"I also heard what you did to Warren today." She looked furious. "Come with me." I nodded and followed her up to their apartment. "Sit." I sat.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked her.

"Because you and I need to have a little chat."

"About what?" I asked again.

"Right now, we're going to be talking about you and your work attendance. After that, we'll be talking about how you broke Warren's heart." I sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry I've been late for work so much . . . " I said quietly.

"Lateness is not the problem. You haven't shown up for your past 2 scheduled work days."

"Shit." I said. "I'm fired aren't I?"

"Not necessarily. Now on to something MUCH more important. Why did you hurt Warren like that?" She demanded.

"Because he needs to be back with the people a guy like him should be with. The heros. Hanging out with the people heros should hang out with. Not with someone like me. Being with someone like me just brings him down, makes people think less of him. He just broke free of the whole 'I'm not my dad' thing, and he doesn't need anything else now that people see him in a good way. Being with me...being with me is just not where he should be..."

"YOU IDIOT!" she yelled at me. " HE LOVES YOU! And you just pushed him away! He doesn't CARE about what THEY say about him. He fell in love with YOU not anyone else, not being famous and all that worthless crap!"

"He just needs to be with THEM. Not a girl like me okay? He should be dating a girl like...Layla. One that everyone wants to see him with. Not the trashy girl everyone hates."

"You're being an idiot, Pandora. He loves you. He loves you so much. Stop pushing him away. It's only been a day, I know...but stop it before it's too late...You're fired, by the way." She said. "Now leave." I simply nodded and left.

As I was walking out the door, Warren stopped me. "Aren't you working tonight?" He asked me. I said nothing, just walked past him. He ran after me.

"What the hell Pan?" He asked.

"Can't you get the hint Warren? I don't want to talk to you!" I said.

"Tough, cause I want to talk to you." I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"About what?" I asked, I was seriously getting pissed! Honestly! I was supposed to be FORGETTING about him. He wasn't helping much. He was about to say something, but Layla showed up.

"Come on Warry! You promised me dinner!" she said. "What SHE doing here?"

"Well, until recently, I worked here. But as of today, I'm fired. Have a golden night. Hope you enjoy your date." I said to them. "Now, if you would be so kind as to let me go, I'd appreciate it. Not to mention, you need to be entertaining your new girlfriend. Not yelling at me. Believe me, your mother has already done enough of that." I said. I pried my arm out of his grasp and walked home.

"WHY DOESN'T SHE UNDERSTAND! HOW CAN ANYONE NOT UNDERSTAND WHY I'M DOING THIS!" I screamed at no one in particular. I sighed. "But then again...I don't even understand why I'm doing this. I'm such a fucktard ( I love that word) Then it dawned on me. "great...on top of being miserable over some stupid guy, I don't have a job. Life keeps getting better and better, lemme tell ya."

* * *

**Paper lantern: Warren's P.O.V

* * *

**

I watched her walk off. _Great. The only time I had to talk to her was taken away 'cause my mom had to go and fire her. Damn it. Maybe that's what she was yelling about. Or she was yelling about what Pan did to me today._

"Warry...come on!" Layla said sweetly. Yes. Sweetly. It was a very sappy sweet that made me want to kill myself. I was really, reallyregretting starting ANYTHING with Layla, but at the time, I just wanted to hurt Pandora as much as she hurt me. And by the looks of it, she was pretty pissed off. But hey...she deserved it. She hurt me too god damn bad. I love her to death, but for now, she deserves it. Which also means I'm stuck with Layla until further notice...what the hell have I gotten myself into?

"Warry...come on..." Layla begged. I rolled my eyes and followed her into the restaurant where we sat and ordered our food.

_I swear to god, if she calls me Warry one more fucking time I'm leaving and never talking to her again._

"Warry, see? Isn't this so much better than whatever you did with Pandora?" She asked me. There. She said it. She called me Warry for the 3rd time. That, and she practically insulted Pan. Sure, I was mad at her at the moment, but that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to stick up for my Pandora...yes MY Pandora. She may not want me anymore, but I still love her. Well, back to the matter at hand.

"Do **NOT **call me Warry, and do **NOT** say anything like that about Pandora **EVER AGAIN. **You know what? Fuck this. It's only been **ONE** fucking day, and I can't fucking stand this! No wonder you and Stronghold broke up! You're fucking **ANNOYING!**" Isaid, slamming my fist on the table. " I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE YOU ANYMORE!" At that, I stood up, and practically RAN out of the restaurant.

"Warry...I mean...Warren! Please! No! Come back..." She yelled. She followed me.

"You IDIOT, can't you see I'm trying to get AWAY from you? Get AWAY from me or I'm going to ROAST you!" I yelled at her.

"Warry..please..." She pleaded. "Don't leave me...give me another chance!" she was crying. I roared and threw a ball of fire at her. It scorched her green dress, and she screamed

"Don't make me hurt you, cause I will. You KNOW I will. Now GO the fuck AWAY!" I screamed.Layla burst into tears and collapsed onto the ground. I looked down at her, half tempted to apologize, but then used the opportunity to make a quick escape. I did a victory dance as soon as she was out of sight. But my victory was short lived. Layla rounded the corner calling my name.

"FUCK woman! Can't you take a hint?" I screamed. I walked away, running to the only place that my stalker wouldn't go. I walked into the building and up the steps to apartment 315. I pounded on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8:HIDE ME

* * *

**

**Pandora's p.o.v.

* * *

**

I was sitting on my couch, wrapped up in my comforter, crying my stupid little eyes out when some JACKASS decided to knock on my door. I blew my nose.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"Me! Now open the door!" I heard Warren scream.

"Why?"

"Layla won't leave me the hell alone! At the moment, she's running up the stairs and I'm pretty sure she wants to kill me..." He said. I walked over to the door and unlocked it. He pushed me out of the doorway and slammed the door shut just as Layla was going to pounce on him. Layla started pounding on it screaming something about me being a little thieving bitch and how I didn't deserve Warren and how he should've stayed with her and blah, blah, blah. I was laughing my ass off at the moment. Warren turned to me.

"Have you been crying?"

_Shit. What the hell am I supposed to say to that? Yes Warren, I've been crying because I'm an idiot to give you up? Yes Warren I've been crying because I just handed you to Layla without a fight or Yes I've been crying because I'm a damn IDIOT for fuckin' up today._

"Uh...yeah?" I said quietly. I walked back over to my couch, still wrapped up in my blanket.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Because I have nothing better to do." I said.

"Seriously Pan, why?" I sighed and collapsed onto my couch in defeat.

"Because I fucked up today." I said. "I blew you off so you can be with whom you're supposed to be with, and I lost my damn job."

"You blew me off WHY?" he asked.

"Cause you should be with Will and his goons. I'd just tarnish your new reputation."

"You **IDIOT!**" He yelled. "I **HATE** them! They're **ASSHOLES**! The only reason I **TALKED** to them was because I had nothing better to do! The only reason I started **ANYTHING** with Layla is because I wanted to** HURT** you like **YOU** hurt me. I **HATE **her! She's a god damn **STALKER**! She fucking **SCARES **me!" I started laughing.

"The great Warren Peace is afraid of a **HIPPIE**!"

"**YES!** I'm afraid of a god damn hippie cause she won't leave me alone even after I scorched her dress!"

"I'll take care of her. No worries." I said. I walked over to the door, pulled it open and dragged Layla into the room. Warren jumped behind the couch. "Okay girly, why won't you leave dear Warren alone?" I asked her.

"Because he's MINE!" She replied.

"Oh...I see I see. You do know you're wrong about that, right?"

"Huh?"

"You're WRONG Layla." I said louder.

"He's MINE!" she screamed at me.

"Warren is nobody's. He's not mine, and he's not yours."

"HE'S MINE!"

"You say that one more time and I'm gonna have to hurt you..." I said smiling.

"MINE!" She screamed. Apparently she didn't understand the words 'I'm gonna hurt you'

"So be it." At that I grabbed her by the neck and threw her against a wall. She clawed at my wrist, trying to get me to let go. I laughed. I took my other hand and punched her a few times. She started crying. I laughed more. I released her and she scrambled toward the exit. I tripped her. She fell to the ground. I kicked her three or four times in the stomach, picked her up and threw her out the door.

"Stay away from him, Layla. I'll do worse if you don't." I whispered to her as I bent down and leaned toward her ear. I shut the door and walked over to Warren who was currently cowering behind my couch. "Warren, you can come out now, she's gone." I teased. I walked into my kitchen and washed the blood off my hands. "Stupid bitch had to go and bleed on me..." I said to no one in particular.

"Thanks." Warren said as he walked toward me.

"For what? I've been wanting to hit that hippie bitch all day."

"Why?" He asked me.

"Because she's a stupid hippie bitch and I don't like her." I stated.

"And I thought it was because you didn't like seeing the hippie being with me."

"That too. But mostly 'cause she's a stupid hippie bitch and I don't like her." I smiled.

"So, this mean we're back together or what?" He asked me, plopping down on my oh-so-comfortable couch

"I don't know. Does it?" I teased. I walked over to the couch and jumped into his lap.

"Yes." He said.

"Ah, so you think you can come here to hide from Hippie Girl, have me protect you and that makes us back together, eh?" I teased.

"Yep." He wrapped his arms around me. I laughed.

"Dude, your mom yelled at me because of this whole deal. She said nothing about my job other than the typical you're fired. You're MOM called me an idiot."

"Well, you are an idiot." He teased.

"Hey, remember I can kick your ass."

"I can always go back to Layla. She loves me." He teased.

"Oh, by all means, go back to hippie girl. Actually...that would be pretty damn funny. Then I could start a huge fight with her at school, beat the shit out of her during Save the Citizen, and have fun breaking her little hippie heart by stealing you away from her..." I laughed. "That's it! Get out! Go make up with hippie girl! I DEMAND you let me have fun with this!" I got off of him, and pushed him out.

"What the...Hey! What the fuck?" He said as I pushed him out the door.

"BE GONE!" I yelled.

"You're gonna make me deal with hippie girl until you're done having fun aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"You're cruel."

"You still love me though."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm an idiot."

"Aw, love you too." I said. At that I shut the door and walked back to my couch, thinking of how much fun this was going to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part nine: Was that supposed to hurt?**

**You know the drill. Don't own anything other than Pandora. There is more Layla bashing to come. Maybe I'll kill her...nah. Not yet anyhow.

* * *

****School

* * *

**

**Pandora's p.o.v.

* * *

**

Right, so I had sorta got back together with Warren. I was making him make up with Layla so I could toy with her. I'm so mean. Oh god, I was gonna have so much fun with this.

I got on the bus and headed to school. Once landed, I saw Warren and Layla walking into school, holding hands. I almost burst out laughing. I could just SEE the look on his face. Poor boy. The things I make him do. I'm such a bitch. He looked back at me with pleading eyes. He mouthed "help me!" and I shook my head. He glared and went back to pretending he liked Layla. Apparently, she had forgiven him for everything. Stupid bitch. I hate hippies.

I followed them into the school and walked up to them.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I asked them. Layla glared at me. Warren was just kinda like...WTF?

"Nothing..." Warren said. His eyes said 'please! Have your fun already! I can't take any more of this hippie bitch!'

"Hey Layla, I'm sorry for uh...beating the shit out of you yesterday. No hard feelings?" I extended a hand.

"None at all. It's understandable. Warren, here, is something I would fight for any day." Warren and I rolled our eyes. This was just going to be so much fun. "Come on Warren, we'll be late for class." She led him away. Now just to wait until I got her alone. enter hysterical demonic laughter here Warren was going to be pissed at me for a while, but I would make up for it wink, wink

* * *

**Lunch

* * *

I sat waiting for Warren and Layla to arrive. I had told Warren what was going to happen during lunch, so he knew to keep out of the way. I had made sure that Layla saw me glaring at her when she was walking with Warren between classes. She knew I was pissed. Good.**

They walked into the cafeteria, Warren sitting down and Layla getting a salad. I took this as an opportunity to walk up to her.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him." I whispered. She said nothing. "You didn't. Do you remember what I said would happen if you didn't leave him alone?" Layla nodded. "Then why didn't you leave him alone?" I asked her. My voice sounded menacing. Layla was shivering. "Come on deary. There's nothing to be afraid of. " I said in a mock sweet sounding voice. I led her outside of the cafeteria. Then all hell broke lose. I slammed her against the wall, her head hitting it rather hard.

"I SAID STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" I screamed. I punched her. "I warned you, you little hippie BITCH! I told you this is what would happen if you didn't..." I punched her again. She was crying. "Crying won't help you Layla." She screamed.

"No, no Layla. No screaming for help." I punched her again, then threw her across the hallway.

"Please Pandora...please stop!" She begged me.

"No Layla, NO. I will NOT stop until I make you BLEED for every tear you have caused me." I was just having too much fun with this. I kicked her in the stomach.

"Get up, Hippie. Get up and fight!" I yelled. She stood and punched me in the face.

"Was that supposed to HURT?" I asked her. I slammed her against the wall again. She used her powers to entwine my arms and legs with plants.

"Oh, we're allowed to use our powers?" I said. I ignited and the plants retreated. I threw a fire ball at her.

By this time people were surrounding us, cheering us on. I laughed. "Come one hippie! FIGHT!" I screamed. She was sobbing. I shook my head. "You're boring me, hippie. What good is a fight when your opponent won't fight back?" I turned and walked out of the circle. Everyone was still staring at Layla. Warren saw me and threw me against a wall. He kissed me.

"That was amazing." He said. "One of the best fights I have EVER seen." He kissed me again.

"One of the most fun fights I've ever been involved in." I said. "I'm getting blood on your shirt. Stupid hippie had to go and bleed on me again." He laughed and kissed me again.

"Do you realize how much trouble you're going to be in?" He asked.

"Yep." I pulled him into another kiss. "You do know, if anyone looks over here, my plan is tragically ruined and my fun is over, right?" He nodded.

"You have more planned for her?" He asked.

"Oh yes. I'm not done fucking around with her." I smiled.

"THIS is why I love you." he said. He kissed me again.

"Why? 'Cause I'm an evil psychotic bitch? Or because I just don't like Layla fuckin' around with my boyfriend, even if he isn't doing it by choice?"

"Your lack of fear. Most people, if they even had the guts to do what you just did, would be scared out of their mind right now. You, on the other hand, aren't afraid at all. In fact, you seem to be enjoying the trouble you're going to be in." He explained.

"Maybe its just the fact that I'm pinned against a wall by my _incredibly_ good looking boyfriend who's been kissing me every 30 seconds."

"Or that." He kissed me again, then got off. It was time for him to pay attention to Layla. He walked over to her and knelt down next to her.

* * *

**Warren's p.o.v

* * *

**

"Layla, come on let's get you to the nurse's office." I said. She nodded. "Can you stand, hun?" The last part made me twitch. This was painful. No, not seeing Layla in pain, that was funny, but being all _sweet_ to someone I **hate** is painful.

"No.." She said quietly. I nodded and picked her up. On the way to the nurse's office, I saw/ heard Pandora getting yelled at.

* * *

**Pandora's p.o.v.

* * *

**

"MISS WHITE! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU COULD HAVE **KILLED** LAYLA!" Powers yelled.

"My problem, Ms. Powers, is Layla messing around with Warren." I stated calmly.

"What Layla and Warren do is not your business. Even if it was, you had NO right to do that to the poor girl!" I shrugged.

"So, what's my punishment?" I asked. I was leaning on one foot and my arms were folded across my chest.

"Detention for the rest of the day, and suspended for one day." She said. I nodded and followed her to the detention room. She opened the door and pushed me in. Warren was already there.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked him. "More importantly, how did you get here before me?"

"Burnt down part of the nurse's office while pretending to care about Layla." He said. "All you got was detention then?"

"Detention for the rest of the day, then suspended tomorrow." I explained.

"Same here."

"Kick ass." I said as I walked over to him. I straddled his legs and kissed his neck.

"You keep doing that and I..." I cut him off with a kiss. One hand went to my waist, and the other to the back of my neck, pulling me closer. He pulled away. "What was I saying?" He asked me.

"Something along the lines of 'you keep doing that and..."

"Oh yeah, you keep doing that and, oh fuck it." he stood up and slammed me against the wall kissing me roughly. I moaned a bit, hoping he didn't hear. But alas, he did, thus he deepened the kiss, nipping my bottom lip, then running his tongue across my lips. I moaned into the kiss. He pulled away.

"That wasn't something I had planned for the day." I said. Warren had gotten off of me and sat down in a desk trying to calm down a bit. I was leaning against the wall trying to get my mind on something else other than that damn kiss.

"Remember the last detention we had together?" he asked me.

"Somewhat."

"You said you would make out with me...maybe. I win. I totally win." He was smiling.

"Damn it. Curse you for being so damn attractive."


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10: What do we do now?**

**A/n: Horrah. I got reviews. I LOVE reviews. They make me giggle. Its been brought to my attention, that I use the word THUS too much. But I love that word, THUS, I will use it as much as I like. Teehee. I also happen to like the capitol letters, and the drama...the drama being Layla getting her ass handed to her on a platter. So, Warren and Pandora were making out during detention. Sweet... Wow, I haven't updated in a while.**

"Curse **ME **for being attractive? Curse **ME** you say! Look at **YOU**! How is a guy supposed to control himself around you?"

" They seem to be doing a good job. The only one having trouble with it is you." I said.

"They have never kissed you, never been close to you like I have. They don't know what it's like to have you pressed up against them..." his voice trailed off. His eyes went blank. I walked over to him and waved my hand in front of his face.

"Oh Warren, anyone alive in there?" I said.

"Huh?" he said.

"You were spacing."

"Oh, just thinking..."

"'bout what?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Everything I plan on doing to you later." I grinned devilishly.

"I see. What makes you think I'm going to let you do these things you plan on doing?" I asked him. He grinned at me, a grin that said, I know you will. I sat down on the desk top. He kept staring at me.

"Are you having fun torturing me?" He asked.

"Torturing you? How the hell am I torturing you be sitting?" He didn't answer. He pulled me into his lap and kissed me furiously. After a moment or two, I pulled away.

"This needs to wait until later, I think. It'd be awkward having Powers walking in on us." I laughed.

"All I know is that she better hurry her ass up. I can't wait much longer, this is driving me crazy..." he said. I went to get out of his lap, but held me there. "You're staying put. I'm comfortable."

"What if I'm not?" I asked him.

"Too bad." I glared at him, then sighed in defeat, resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around my waist, and used the other one to rub my back a bit. I smiled, and kissed his neck a bit. I heard him whisper 'I love you.' and I smiled even more.

The door opened, and Lash was thrown in.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He asked. Warren and I glared at him. "Peace, aren't you supposed to be with LAYLA?"

"Shit." I whispered. I got off of Warren and went to another desk. Warren looked back at me with pleading eyes to come back. I shook my head, pointing to Lash.

"So what's the deal, Peace?"

Warren looked back at me again, wondering what to say.

"Lost my head for a second. Yeah, I'm with Layla." He explained.

"Well, I must say, Pandora is the better looking of the two, and since she seems to be on the market..." Lash said. He looked back at me and winked.

"Sorry Lash. Not interested."

"Not _interested._ **Not _interested!_** How can you NOT be INTERESTED in THIS?" He said, pointing at himself.

"Easily. You're simply not my type."

"It's just cause you got a thing for Peace. Well, he's TAKEN, Pan. He's off limits to you." He said. I was glaring at him with all my might. If looks could kill, he'd be dead 50 times over.

"I can wait." I said.

"Wouldn't you like a little _entertainment_ while you wait?" He suggested.

"No, not really. I'm all set."

Lash growled in anger and frustration.

We sat in silence until Powers came and released us. I calmly walked out of the room and to the nurses office to see if Layla was still there. I had to see the effects of my brutal beating. I walked in, and Layla was laying unconscious on one of the beds. Her face was bruised and cut open from my rings.

Nurse Spex walked in the room and saw me looking at Layla.

"What are you doing here Pandora?"

"Just checking on Layla. Wanted to see how much damage I did."

"Proud of it, aren't you."

"Not really. You know I have anger management problems, and seeing her with Warren...just sent me off. My intention on being here was to apologize and to see what I could do to make it up to her." I lied.

It was time for Warren to come in, get pissed at me, and act like he was devastated over Layla's beating.

"What the_ **hell**_ are** YOU** doing here!" Warren screamed.

"I...I just came to apologize..."

"APOLOGIZE? After what you did, no amount of apology will do any good!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry...that's all I wanted to say! You don't have to SCREAM at me!" I said.

"**YOU BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF MY GIRLFRIEND! HOW THE HELL ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO SPEAK TO YOU!**"

I said nothing, just walked out of the room, tears falling from my eyes. Even though I knew it was an act, it still hurt to hear Warren yell at me like that. I walked out of the building and on to the bus, which took me home. Warren would take another bus.

I walked into my apartment, tossing my coat and keys onto the table next to the couch. I wondered if Warren would be showing up tonight... I headed towards the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips and a can of pop, walking towards the couch, I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it!" I yelled.

"ME!" I walked over to the door and let Warren in. He sat down on the couch. "Were you crying when you left?" He asked me.

"A little."

"Put the final touch on everything."

"It wasn't that, it just hurts to hear you scream at me like that, even if it is all fake." I explained. I walked to the couch and he pulled me down, wrapping me in his arms.

"I'm sorry." He said. He lifted my chin and kissed me. "I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." He kissed me again, this time with more force. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bring him closer to me as I deepened the kiss. He put one hand on the back of my neck, and the other cupped my cheek. Then the phone rang. I pulled away, Warren looked furious. I answered it.

"What?" I asked. The anger was clear in my voice.

"Is Warren there?" It was Layla.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because he's not home."

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Nurse Spex told me what you said earlier. About wanting to make it up to me and such, so I've decided to be nice to you, I guess. So, is Warren there or not."

"What if he is?" I asked her.

"I trust him. If he's there, its only to talk to you about what happened today." She said. What a trusting girl. Idiot.

"Yeah, he's here. Want to talk to him?"

"Yeah."

"Its for you. It's Layla." I handed the phone to him.

"Hey babe. What you need?" He asked her. I flinched when he called her babe. He noticed and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. I nodded.

"I just wanted to hear your voice, and to see you..." she whined.

"I'm kinda busy tonight, Hun. I got a bunch of stuff I gotta do." Once again, I flinched.

"Oh." she said.

"I'll make it up to you later." He said.

"Ok."

"See you tomorrow, hun."

"Yep. I love you..."

"Yup. Bye." he hung up. "Now you, come here." He said. I moved over to him, sitting on his lap. I started kissing up and down his neck, which earned me a slight moan. I grinned, and bit him a little. He moved a little, moving me to a more comfortable position in his lap. His arms were around my waist, and one of my hands was on the back of his neck, the other one rubbing up and down his chest. He stopped me, flipped me onto my back and started kissing me. I grinned and pulled him closer to me. His arms were smoking a bit, and I could feel mine getting hotter as well.

_Well, that's never happened before. _I mentally shrugged and focused everything on the gorgeous man who was currently taking his shirt off and throwing it across the room. I looked him up and down. He had a gorgeous body. Muscular, but not too muscular. He had that hip bone thing going on, you know when the hip bone sticks out a bit and he's got the whole crease thing going on. (I love that) I pulled my shirt off, revealing a lovely corset looking black and pink bra.

Then, some ASSHOLE decided to show up and knock on my god forsaken door. I yelled in frustration, pulling my shirt on, and walking over to the door. It was Layla.

"What the hell do you want, Hippie?" I yelled angrily. She looked behind me and saw Warren putting his shirt back on.

"W...Warren?" She said.

"What?" He said...ooo he sounded ppiiissseeeedddd

"Were you guys..."

"Having sex?" I finished for her.

"Yeah." She said.

"We've been TRYING to all damn day, but every time we come close to being able to, some one goes and FUCKS it up! Mainly YOU!" Warren yelled.

"Warren...I thought...I thought we were...together?"

"Yeah. We were. Then I changed my mind. I can't take you anymore Layla! You're too...hippie-ish!" I smiled. So, the plan was now over, but hey, the little bitch looked like she was going to cry, so it was worth it. Score! The hippie bitch started crying and ran down the stairs. I did a happy dance

**A/N: Ahh! You guys thought they were gonna fuuuccckkk and you were gonna get the details! Lol. Maybe within the next couple of chapters. Stupid hippie bitch had to go and ruin everything, didn't she.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**hahaha! Hippie ruined evverrryyythiiinggg! that makes me giggle. Onward**.

HI MistressMasquerad ! I 3 you! GOD I hate Layla.

Page break

School

(Pandora)

So, last night had been a wee bit aggravating and I ended up taking a cold shower right after Warren left. I hate hippies. Fuckin' bitch. Redhead little...I can't even think of a good bad name to call her.

The next morning, I dressed in my black and blue 'goth' pants, a Slipknot t-shirt and a black hoody. I did my make up as usual, thick eyeliner with dark eyeshadow. I put my hair up in spikey pig tails and headed to the bus stop after pulling on my knee high combat boots. I headed out to the bus stop. Warren was already there.

He walked over to me. "Gooooodd morning!" he said. He sounded...cheerful...too cheerful. I mumbled a morning too, then was silent.

"Rough night?" He asked me, grinning.

"Shut up."

"Well, someone's a little growly this morning." He teased. I stuck my tongue out at him. The bus came, and we headed off to school.

I walked down the hallway with Warren, heading to my first hour class. Layla stopped us by stepping in front of us.

"Good morning, Layla." I said smiling. She glared at me. The hate that filled those eyes was so intense, it startled me, but I quickly regained my composure.

"YOU BITCH!" She yelled.

"What I do?" I asked her.

"You...Warren...you stole him from me!"

"I didn't steal him from you. He came to me all on his own." I grinned. She walked closer to me and slapped me full force. I was shocked. I rubbed my cheek where she had struck me. "Ow, that HURT you hippie bitch!" I yelled. Before I could retaliate, she tackled me to the ground and started punching the living shit out of me. Seeing my own blood on her fist, I got pissed off and rolled her over.

"Fuckin' A!" I said as I stood and wiped the blood from my lip. "You fight pretty damn well for a hippie." At that, I kicked her in the stomach, picked her up and threw her into a wall, then walked away. Warren was just standing there to whole time, in shock that flower child would pick a fight with me.

I walked to the nurse's office. My lip was bleeding profusely and my cheek was swelling up from the many punches I had just received. My ass had just been served to me on a platter. By a hippie. There goes my image. I walked in the room, and Nurse Spex was talking to another kid, so I waited patiently, hoping she would notice me soon. As much as I hated to admit it, my face fucking hurt.

She turned to me, finally noticing I was there. "What happened to you?"

"Layla. The little hippie packs a good punch when she starts a fight." I explained.

"LAYLA did this? Sweet innocent Layla?"

"Yep. She has successfully ruined my image." I complained, rubbing my face. "Now can I get some ice or what?"

**Warren's p.o.v.**

_Holy hell, Pandora just had her ass kicked by a hippie. What the hell?_ I thought. I was in complete shock.I didn't even see Pan head off to the nurse's office until someone bumped into me.

"Aren't you gonna go after her?" I heard some random person say.

"Huh...oh...yeah." I headed after her. I ran down the hall and into the nurse's office. Nurse Spex was handing her some ice.

"Hey how you feeling?" I asked.

"Well, I just got my ass handed to me on a silver platter by a HIPPIE, my face hurts like a bitch, I have a headache, my lip is busted open, A HIPPIE beat the living shit out of me, and now I have to deal with everyone all damn day, how the fuck do you _think_ I'm feeling!" She yelled.

"Not good I take it."

"Duh."

"Wanna go home then?" I asked her.

"Uh..yeah. Spex, that okay with you?"

"Oh by **_all_** means, go!" I had never heard that woman sound so sarcastic. She didn't even give us suckers as she normally would! She shooed us out the door and sent us to the office with passes to go home. With little argument from Principal Powers, we were on our way home. A day of rest, relaxation, and who knows what else was a head of us. Kick ass.

**Pandora's p.o.v.**

_Kick ass. A day alone with Warren. No annoying hippie was going to interrupt us today. _

I thought as I unlocked the door to my apartment. Warren stood behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist. I pushed the door open and found myself being carried over to the one and only piece of furniture in this shit hole I call home. He set me down, and I stretched out on my couch, getting comfortable as he turned on the T.V. He laid down behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist, and rested his head on my shoulder.

"This is nice." he said.

"What is?"

"This. We have a day alone with each other with no one to bother us. This is nice." I smiled and nodded. I snuggled up to him more and started dozing off. _Getting beaten up by a hippie is painful, and wears you out._ I thought.

**Warren's p.o.v.**

I laid there with her in my arms, watching her as she slept. I had never seen such a beautiful creature. I felt HORRIBLE that I didn't do anything when I saw the love of my life getting beaten up, by LAYLA no less. Pan's plan of revenge had completely backfired and she seemed to be paying for it more than I had. Every cut, scrape and bruise on her body made me want to kill Layla. I would never let anything happen to Pan, but apparently I had let her, and myself down. I couldn't believe I had just stood there watching it all happen.

This was the final straw. The plan was over. Layla can go fuck herself for all I careI'm in love with PANDORA and there's not jack shit she can do about it.

_**a/n sorry this took so long to post...i just kinda got sick of writing. Life has just really sucked lately, and writing a 'love' story doesn't help the misery. FUCK YOU (to the whorebags who flamed me) **_


	12. Chapter 12

SURPRISE!

**Im back after a rather long vacation! Woot woot! School's out finally, so I have much more time to write! Woot! Well, here's a new chappie for you!**

**Disclaimer: same as always**

Chapter 12: Broken

Pandora:

I woke up, still laying in Warren's arms. I was stiff and sore from the fight, but at least I had my Warren to make me feel better, eh? I still can't believe I let a stupid fucking hippie beat the living shit out of me. What the hell is wrong with me eh? Maybe I'll just have to get my revenge on her skinny little hippie ass tomorrow. Stupid hippies. They piss me off. Damn them. Damn then all to hell. Well, anyhoo, as I laid there in his arms, I dreamed of all the ways I was going to do to Layla tomorrow. I looked up at Warren and grinned. It seemed as if he was thinking of the same thing I was. I love violent people. They make me giggle. t least I wouldn't have to deal with seeing her with Warren, eh? The plan is over and done with, no more drama, unless she starts something or she just gets incredibly annoying.

As much as I know that the beating was for my own good, I couldn't help but feel broken. My once undefeated, unbroken, unbeatable self had been defeated by a hippie. Broken. I had been broken. I frowned and tried to escape Warren's arms. Once successfully out of his embrace, I walked into the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water. _Snap out of it! It's nothing! It was all part of the plan! You're not broken!_ My inner voice said once again. But I still couldn't shake the feeling. I looked to the mirror to see the damage that damn hippie had caused. I had a black eye, a swollen lip and little cuts on various places from her rings.

"So, this is what it feels like to be completely ruined." I whispered. After all, I had lost everything, my reputation, my image...now I was just weak like the rest of them. Just another face in the crowd, another person for someone to torture. And it would be easy for them as well. I had lost my will to fight. I leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, bringing my knees to my chest. As tears rolled down my face, I hid myself behind my shadows. I didn't want Warren to see me like this. I don't want him to think I'm weak, even though it seems that I am. I let out a quiet sob and buried my head into my knees.

**Warren:**

I woke up, smiling. My smile faded when I heard a muffled sob coming from the bathroom. I walked in, but couldn't see. Her shadows were so dark it was impossible to create any light that would go through them. "Pan?" There was no answer. "Pan!" I said a little louder, this time there was another quiet sob. "Pan, I can't see anything, can you lighten it up a bit in here?" The shadows faded a bit, just enough that I could see her. I walked over to her, sat down, and took her into my arms, rocking here back and forth.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She said nothing. Not wanting to press the matter, I said nothing and just held her. Trying to make Pandora talk when it was obvious she doesn't want to is just something you do NOT want to do. She looked up at me and smiled faintly as she moved into a more comfortable position, never leaving my embrace. I kissed her forehead as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you" I whispered into her ear. She nodded and cuddled closer to me, being completely silent, except for a few quiet sobs. Her hands clasped my shirt in a death grip, like she was begging me not to leave her. I picked her up and carried her back into the living room, her shadows followed us. I laid her on the couch, and laid behind her, wrapping my arms around her.

"You're not going to say anything are you?" She shook her head and smiled a bit. "you're very stubborn, you know that?"

"Yessum." She stated, smiling a little wider.

"IT SPEAKS!"

"Yes. Yes it does." was her reply.

"You okay now?" She nodded, but there was still sadness in her eyes. She smiled up at me and kissed me gently. I smiled, looked at a clock and decided it was time for food. I got up, walked into the kitchen. After rummaging through cabinets and the refrigerator I found nothing.

"Get up and get dressed, we're going out!" I exclaimed. She smiled, and the shadows were gone in an instant. She ran to the little closet she kept her clothes in, grabbed her black skirt and her catholic school girl shirt. I smiled. "What do you think you are? A little innocent school girl?" She stuck her tongue out at me and ran to the bathroom. Sooner or later she's gonna have to tell me what was wrong, right?

**Yeah, short I know, but I thought this would be a good place to stop this one. I should have the next one up within a week or so! **

**Hugs and kisses!**


	13. Apology!

**Chapter 13: Going Out**

IM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Im gonna try to wrap this story up pretty soon, I have another story I want to start on, but I wont until this one is finished.

**Pandora:**

Yes, I was still sad and feeling broken, but Warren always had a way of making me feel better. Sure, it was just a simple suggestion, well an order really, that we would be going out for dinner tonight, but it still managed to make me rather happy. I forgot about it all for a while, then realized that eventually I was going to have to tell him. _Oh well, let's have fun and worry about that later, _my inner voice said. I nodded in agreement and put on my shirt and skirt, putting on some ripped fishnets and my hooker boots, trying to make myself look presentable. I walked out of the bathroom, grabbing my Misfits bag on the way out.

"So, where we off too?" I asked him. "PLEASE tell me it's not the Paper Lantern!"

"Nope. I haven't decided if I want to take you out to some fancy restaurant or be cheap and treat you to a double cheeseburger from the Dollar Menu at McDonald's."

"I pick McDonald's! I haven't had a nice greasy burger in a hell of a long time!" Warren grinned.

"McDonald's it is then. Let's just pray I don't get any grease on my pretty white shirt."

"Oh, don't worry, if you do, I'll be more than happy to lick it off for you..." Warren said in a more than slightly seductive voice.

"Warren, keep that up, and we'll never make it out of here."

"Keep what up?"

"Being all...seductive...like..."

"I didn't do anything!" As he said this, he walked up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pushed my hair to the side and started kissing down my neck, biting it every once in a while. I leaned back into his touch.

"Oh, what do you call this then?"

"Sweet, sweet, seduction?"

"Mhm.." was all I could manage to say. I turned around in his embrace and kissed him passionately. He smiled into the kiss.

"You know...I'm beginning to think that food isn't what we need right now..."

"I couldn't agree more." We grinned at each other, and before we knew it, we were on the couch, making out full force. He was on top me, and obviously thoroughly enjoying himself, judging by the growing bulge in his tight, black pants. I smiled and wrapped my legs around him, bringing him closer to me. This earned me a light moan as he started kissing down my neck. I stopped him.

"Huh? What'd you make me stop for?" he said in a whiney voice.

"Because...this just isn't enough..." I grinned as I took off our shirts and threw them across the room, quickly followed by 2 pairs of pants, and any remain clothing soon went flying as well. He was smiling from ear to ear and he looked me up and down. I pulled him down into a passionate kiss as he pulled me on top of him. We broke apart, and just grinned at each other.

"Isn't this just so much better than food?" I said before I started kissing down his muscular chest. I got no reply other than a grunt and a moan. I grinned and went farther down on his body. I smiled once I got right above his belly button. He knew what was coming next, and I could tell he wanted it...and wanted it now...as he tensed up. So, I gave Warren what I knew he wanted. I took his cock into my mouth and started sucking, and moving my head up and down. He was moaning my name in no time. After a couple minutes, he came in my mouth and smiled at his release, I swallowed it and looked up at him. He looked down at me, still smiling. I grinned and got up, wanting to go to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Once I returned from the bathroom, I was pushed onto the couch. I smiled as Warren kissed me, then down my neck, then down my chest, taking his time as he went around my breasts. I moaned at his touch as me moved his hands along my body, finally entering them into the place I needed his touch the most. I moaned and arched my back a little. He smiled and started slamming his fingers in and out of me hard and fast. My moan was covered by his kiss. I came quickly, he was damn good with his hands...Now just to find out what other parts of his anatomy were good as well...but that would have to wait for another day. Right after my climax, the doorbell rang. I was pissed the hell off, as I usually was.

"WHAT!" Warren and I yelled at the same time.

"Who is it?"

"Us!"

"Who's 'us'?"

"Will, Layla and the rest of the crew."

"What the hell do you bastards want?" Warren demanded.

"Um...well...we kinda want to apologize for everything, you know?"

"Go the hell away, we're busy."

"Put some clothes on and come talk to us!"Zack yelled. I looked up at Warren and just started laughing.

"To be perfectly honest, glow worm, I'm quite comfortable in my current position, and I have no intention of putting my clothes back on anytime soon, so kindly let yourselves out of this building, and we MIGHT talk to you at a later date." I said.


	14. Chapter 14

SURE!!! As soon as I start working on this story again, no one reads it. How about you leave me a review if someone **_does_** read it. That would be nice. But hey, for anyone who has read it, but hasn't left a review, here's another chapter. I'm kinda on a roll right now...heartlesslittlevampire I effing love you! Thank you so much for reviewing so many times! You're my hero! And your name shall be...um...Lara! Lara...Rite! That'll work. Lara Rite! Oh, you're not gonna be in this chapter...but you'll be in an upcoming one! I promise! I have an idea! And you're going to become a main character shortly! OH...and by the way...this is a reeallyyyyyyyyyyy smutty chapter...lol

Fourteen: Back at School

Pandora and Warren eventually got there asses off the couch/bed, and finally put some clothes on. They'd been like rabbits for a few days, but finally decided it was time to go back to school before they got in even more trouble.

_(Oh come on, if you had the opportunity, would you ever get out of bed with Warren after a night of hot kinky sex? Didn't think so.)_

Pandora was a little sore, for obvious reasons, and Warren just couldn't stop laughing about it.

"Damn you Warren! Stop laughing! It's your fault!" She said between fits of laughter. She could never avoid laughing when Warren started.

"It's not ALL my fault, you know. You're the one who..." His comment was stopped by a kiss.

"Shut up." Pan said as she pulled away and walked out of the apartment. She peeked her head back in. "Are you coming, or not?"

"Well, I'd much rather just stay in here and fuck all day, but apparently that's not one of my options. So yeah...I'm coming just give me a minute."

"There's always a chance for a detention hun...it might be fun in there..."She giggled after Warren finally emerged from the apartment.

"You keep saying shit like that, we're never getting out of here." Pan immediately shut up and walked down the stairs. Warren locked the door behind them and followed Pan outside. They walked out to the bus stop, waiting for it to get there. A few other kids were there as well.

"Where the hell have you guys been? You haven't been in school all week!" One kid asked.

"Well, if you must know, I refused to get out of bed and put clothes on." Pan answered. Warren just grinned at the kid, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's been a very enjoyable week, but we figured that we might as well go to school for at least _one_ day." He kissed Pan's cheek as the bus pulled up and the kids started piling on. Pan and Warren took their seats at the back of the bus. Of course, he wouldn't let Pan sit on the actual seat, when she could just sit on him. She giggled, and the two got a couple of a odd looks.

"You! Kids in the back! Keep your hands and...other body parts...to yourselves!" the bus driver yelled.

"Where's the fun in that?" Warren yelled.

"..."

"That's what I thought." At that Warren grabbed Pan and pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss. The bus pulled away, and Warren let Pandora slip off of him and onto the seat.

They landed at the school and everyone got off the bus, going to various parts of the campus to meet up with their friends. Pan and Warren were stopped by Will Stronghold and his gang.

"Long time no see!" Will said.

"We were wondering if you were EVER coming out of there." Magenta added.

"What do you want?" Pandora asked impatiently.

"We told you that a week ago!" Layla said. She still hadn't gotten used to seeing Warren and Pan together like that.

"You _really_ expect us to remember?"

"Oh..um...no...we stopped by to apologize for everything."

"Why?"

"Because we feel terrible about what happened." Will said.

"Oh, what do you think War?"

"We'll see how it goes for a bit, but I swear to god, if you guys do ANYTHING to hurt Pan, I will not hesitate to brutally murder each and every one of you. Understood?" Everyone nodded. They all headed down into the school, waiting for classes to start. They talked about everything from the weather, to what Warren and Pan had been doing for the past week. Of course, once they got to that part, no one wanted to hear about it anymore. This set Pandora and Warren into a fit of laughter, and the group just stared at them like they were idiots. Pan and Warren just grinned like Cheshire cats until the bell rang. They all head off to their classes.

Lunch took too long for the gang's liking, but once they all got there, the noticed that Pan and Warren were missing from the party.

"I wonder where they are?" Layla asked.

"Probably ditched so they could go...yeah..." Said Will

"Might've gotten a detention." Zack added.

Zack was right, of course. The two had ended up in detention.

Detention room

Pan:

Warren had gotten in there first. I didn't exactly know why or how...but the main thing was that he was in there, and I would finally have some alone time with him today. I'd missed him a lot. Blah...most likely just the sex...okay, that's bull shit...I love him. He loves me...we'd already declared our love for each other so there's really no point in pretending otherwise.

"What did you do this time, Warren? Light a cheerleader's hair on fire? Destroy a class room..."

"Both, actually."

"Well done. I'm so proud." I said as I wiped a mock tear from my eye.

"What about you?"

"Mr. Boy annoyed the hell out of me...enough said. I said as I grinned.

"But you don't even have Mr. Boy as a teacher!"

"I know...I saw him in the hall...he said hi...I scorched him..."

"You just wanted an excuse to be in here, didn't you?" All I could do was grin. This boy knew me all to well. It just wasn't a normal day if I didn't end up being thrown in detention. And it was a definite plus when he was in there as well. Somehow we always managed to find out if the other one had been thrown in, and we just magically got thrown in after the other one. It was just talent, I suppose.

Principle Powers had decided to leave right after we explained what had happened. Hell, she knew that if she stayed we wouldn't have listened to her babble anyhow, so there was no point in staying, was there? After she left, it took no time before I was in Warren's lap, straddling his legs and kissing him as if I hadn't kissed him in days. Warren smiled into the kiss. He was enjoying himself, quite obviously. It wasn't everyday that a girl got herself thrown into detention just so she could make out with her boyfriend...or do a various amount of other things.

Warren:

_Well, this is nice...beyond nice, I should say. _She was in the process of throwing my shirt across the room. I couldn't help but smiling. She looked up at me.

"What are you smiling about? You've never been stripped during detention?"

"No...can't say that I have."

"There's a first time for everything." she said as she threw her shirt across the room in the same general direction she had thrown mine.

"If this is what's going to happen every time we're in detention from now on...we're never leaving."

"Unless we go home for a change of scenery."

"Or that..." I really couldn't say anymore than that..she had just started kissing up and down my neck, nipping and biting here and there...just the way I like it. She grinned as I gave her a little moan. She pulled away, and sat herself on the desk top, just smiling at me. I grinned and got up, sliding my pants and boxers to my ankles and raised her skirt up. She smiled wickedly and spread her pretty little legs for me. She pulled me down into a deep kiss. I pulled away.

"No underwear today, I see." I said, grinning.

"Was there even a need?"

"Good point..." I picked her up and slammed her against the wall. Rough, just the way she likes it. She was already wet for me, so I didn't have to do anything but slam myself into and make it hurt as much as possible...that's how she liked it...that's how I like it. She was soon clawing at my back, hard enough to draw blood. I moaned at this, and started pounding faster and harder into her. She moaned as she climaxed, bucking her hips up into mine, I climaxed shortly after, moaning her name.

I set her down after catching my breath. We smiled at each other, kissed and then got dressed as quickly as possible. Just as soon as we were dressed and in our seats looking completely innocent, ignoring and seeming oblivious to the fact that the room smelled like...well...sex, the door opened. Principle Powers told us we could leave, but that we would have to find an alternate form of transportation to get home. We nodded, and walked out of the room. As soon as we were out of sight, we ran down the hallway and to the edge of the school.

"How are we getting home?" I asked her.

"Like this." She conjured up her shadows, and jumped onto them. They somehow held her up. "Well, come on!" I followed suit, a little nervous about how these shadows were going to hold the both of us, and how they were even holding _her_ up. The shadows floated us onto the ground, close to where she lived, which was now my second home. I spent more time there than I did at my mom's.

Once we got there, we laid down on the couch. I wrapped her in my arms, before drifting off into a much needed sleep I heard her mutter: 'Now _that's_ what I call a detention...'

**oh, by the way, there's a reason Pan and War are letting Will and the gang apologize and talk to them...you'll find out later.** **Six pages. Be happy. I'm proud of myself. I really am.**


End file.
